The Assassin and The ESPer The Sequel
by Calimetaure
Summary: [FINISHED] ::WKxSM:: What happens when Makoto finally has enough of being left behind during missions? There are two possiblities.
1. Waiting

Notes: This was originally going to be part of the story. Then I decided not to use it. However, the people have spoken: they all want to kill me for where I ended AAE (Assassin And ESPer). So, this is being added in again, only as a sequel.  
  
Disclaimer: This story has nothing to do with Usagi, as most of mine don't. This story has everything to do with Makoto, as ALL of mine do. If you don't like Makoto, go away. If you don't like me because I don't like Usagi-fics … go away.  
  
Other than that: Happy reading!  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Sitting in the kitchen, at the table, idly twirling a straw, was not her idea of fun. But there she was, staring at the clock that was mounted on the wall in the living room, just opposite her. The ticking was becoming like a stability measure, and unconsciously she had adjusted her heartbeat to match the sounds. The air was very calm, annoyingly so, and there was a sense of unease surrounding her as she stared moodily down at the plastic tube.  
  
"Two days," Makoto muttered, "It's been two days since they left, and left me alone again. Where the hell do they go all the time?!"  
  
She'd woken up and found them gone the day before and since had been running on annoyance, two extra hours of sleep, and near a gallon of coffee. She debated punching a wall to take out her frustration, but settled on tossing a kitchen knife into one of the couch pillows. It missed by three feet. She growled and got up to retrieve it and crossed all the way to the living room windows that faced the driveway.  
  
It had, in fact, only been one day and ten hours since her new family had left her alone in the huge mansion they lived in, but Makoto had always been one to round up her hours and minutes, especially when kept waiting. Waiting was not something that had come easily to her for a long time, but all her training with Schuldich to control her powers had helped her acquire that discipline. That wasn't to say that she enjoyed the waiting, however, and once again she found herself waiting for Nagi, Schuldich, Farfello, and Brad to come back after one of their "business trips" with their boss, Reiji Takatori.  
  
"And once again, I am left in the dark," the frustrated girl muttered out loud.  
  
So far she had watched every movie that appealed to her (all three of them), taken so many walks around the garden she could walk the paths blindfolded in her sleep (and imagine it only took her five times). She'd read all the books she wanted twice through (all two of them), and made enough food for them all to eat for a month. She had even put out the medical kits that would be required when they got back, because any "trip" over three hours long always meant that one of them would come home injured in some way. And still, they weren't back.  
  
"Where are you?" Makoto whispered, leaning against one of the front windows, hoping to see their black car driving down the drive.  
  
Nothing.  
  
//Schu-ani …where are you?// she called out mentally, not expecting any response.  
  
//Oh you know, hanging around the finer neighbor hoods of Tokyo,// came back the slightly nasal voice.  
  
Makoto pushed away from the window.  
  
"Schu?" she asked out loud.  
  
//You were expecting the Easter Rabbit? Of course it's me. How many Schuldich's who can communicate telepathically do you know?//  
  
Now she groaned out loud. "And all this he says after I've spent almost two days worrying."  
  
//You shouldn't. We always come back alive.//  
  
"That's not the point! I never know where you go, I never know what you do, and most importantly, I'm never allowed to join in the fun! And almost always one of you comes back bleeding, besides. How am I supposed to take care of you if I don't know anything?"  
  
//That's not for you to worry about, love. We're just doing what we always do: serving the fat man known as our boss.//  
  
"I don't see why you put up with him. He's such an asshole."  
  
Mental laughter resounded in Makoto's head. //That he is. But he pays us nicely, so we put up with him. … SchiBe!//  
  
"Schu-ani? Doushita no?"  
  
//Betsuni, Mako-chan. I have to go now, ja matta ne!//  
  
And just like that, he cut off mental communication with her. Swearing loudly and colorfully, Makoto threw the knife back into the pillow. It hit dead center.  
  
"Shimattaaaaa!" she screamed in total frustration and helplessness and anger.  
  
Some of the birds in nearby trees flew away.  
  
  
  
An hour later showed Makoto still waiting by the front door nursing her third cup of coffee for the night. They still weren't back. She'd had no more contact with Schuldich or been able to Hear any of their voices since he'd cut of contact with her an hour before.  
  
"What the hell are they doing?" she demanded of the wall yet again.  
  
Yet again she received no answer.  
  
"Great. Now I'm talking to myself. I must really be bored. Either that, or I'm going insane. Yeah, that's it. I must be going insane. … Maybe I'm just over-tired. Maybe I should try to take a nap or something. But what if they come back? I should be here to greet them, I always am. I guess I'll just stay here then."  
  
Her thought patterns had been running in circles like that all day, and always with that same conclusion. So she stayed, and to fill the silence, she turned on the TV, flipping to random stations when one voice grew annoying. Eventually they all sounded the same; she turned on the radio.  
  
"Nagi … " she whispered, staring at one of the few pictures on the wall.  
  
It was one of those candid shots that you hated the photographer for taking at the time, but loved them forever after. She and Nagi had been playing in the huge fountains in the gardens at the time. He'd splashed her and she'd retaliated by tripping him into the water and they'd both wound up soaking wet because he had pulled her in after him. She had landed on his lap, and that was when Schuldich had whipped out the camera and taken the picture.  
  
That's it. I can't take it any more. I'm going to find them.  
  
The four always left an address of where they were going when they left, incase that she desperately needed to reach them for some reason. They also left her with the phone number of the building. She was quite sure that these were very fake numbers, and so had taken to doing her own research of their cases. Currently her hacking and detective skills were coming along quite nicely, though they were not as good as those of her adoptive family's. This mission found the four at a big political party where they were to act as Takatori's bodyguards.  
  
For such a hot politician, he sure needs a lot of protection, Makoto sneered mentally, he must be paranoid about something.  
  
Everyday her good opinion of him (which hadn't started out very high) became less and less.  
  
The party was at one of Tokyo's big halls, not too far that she couldn't get in by taxi as long as she walked to the company lot a few miles down from where she lived. The first lesson that Brad had taught her was that she was never to show anyone the location of their home. She didn't understand it at all, but she also didn't really have anyone to show it to.  
  
Usagi and the other Senshi kept regular contact with her by phone, but they were too far away to make day trips anyway. Being on the other side and just a little ways from the border of Tokyo tended to separate the Schwartz family from a lot of people, and sometimes Makoto got the feeling that it was a purposeful thing.  
  
Target locked on, Makoto grinned to the computer screen. You may not want me there, but I'm coming anyway.  
  
~Owari, chapter one~  
  
Well, what do you think? This is chapter one of a two-part sequel, so expect the other chapter out within two weeks. I can just hear your excitement from here. =^-~=  
  
Now for something completely different (sorry, I'm going a bit Monty Python crazy). This story will have two endings, for the two different ideas that I came up with. If you skip one and read the other, you won't miss anything, trust me, but you might want to read both for the hell of it, ne?  
  
Now, I would like people to be aware of one thing in my disclaimer. I said I don't like Usagi-*fics*. I like Usagi well enough. She's loving, caring, a bit clumsy and whiny at times, but that's all part of her personality and what draws people to her. If you take all that away and make her a Heero carbon-copy, than she's lost everything that there is to like about her. That's all I'm saying in this fic, but please note that I *do* like Usagi, just not the fics that center on her. 


	2. Ending One

Notes: okay, so I lied. I said a week or so, but I think it's been a month *grins sheepishly* Gomen nasai! Anyway … here's chapter two, as well as the ending of this "series". You have successfully reached the conclusion; you win two million … er … socks?  
  
STOP!!! If you've already read chapter one, stop right here and go right back. I've changed some things around there so it's a little more detailed and makes a bit more sense.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Makoto had just reached the front door when it happened. Blinding, gut-twisting, searing pain, exploding throughout her entire body, causing her to fall to her knees, grabbing for the closest thing to keep her balance. Pressed against the wall, curled in a fetal position, she fought for breath even as the pain that had spread throughout her entire body now concentrated itself in her abdomen.  
  
"What the … hell … is happening?" she gasped to herself.  
  
It took a few minutes for her to realize that, like an idiot, she had left her mental blocks down in the hope to receive some sort of contact with her foster family. Well, she'd gotten her contact all right, in the most painful way. Which meant that whatever she was feeling, one of the others was feeling.  
  
//Schu-ani … Answer me, damn it! … I know you … can hear … me, Schu- ani! … What the hell … just happened? … It hurts// Makoto thought frantically.  
  
//Mako-chan? What are you – close your shields!//  
  
//Can't … hurts …//  
  
//Baka shoujo! I told you not to worry! Give me two seconds … //  
  
Suddenly the pain was … gone. Makoto sat up and leaned against the wall, sighing heavily. There was nothing but the shock of the accidental contact with …  
  
//Schu-ani! Who got hurt?! I know it wasn't Farfie … what happened?//  
  
//Shhh, shhh Mako-chan. It's all right. We just a bit of a run-in with our friends the White Hunters. Abyssinian had a slight skirmish with Nagi and nicked him in the side. He's fine.//  
  
"Don't give me that bullshit! The pain was too great for it to be a "slight" wound! Now what really happened?"  
  
Makoto stood up gingerly and began pacing while she waited for a response from her German "brother". It was a while in coming.  
  
//Look, Mako-chan … this should wait until we get home. I'll be able to explain it better then.//  
  
The distressed girl stopped her pacing and fell back onto the couch, sighing heavily and growling slightly.  
  
"All right, fine. But I will not let this go. I've got the medical kits out."  
  
// … Smart girl. You're suspicious, and fairly close to the mark. Not even Bradley was able to predict that you'd figure us out this quickly. We'll be back in an hour. And close your shields!//  
  
"I'm waiting," Makoto whispered, feeling Schuldich cut off all connection between her and them.  
  
She closed off her own mental shields to make sure that she wouldn't be affected by their pain and stood. The trip to the bathroom to get all the medical kits was fairly short and she was back by the main guest bedroom on the first floor in only a few minutes. Then it was an hour's wait until they were back, so she spent it by making the room ready for use. First the sheets had to be turned down, than towels brought in to catch and blood, and all the bandages and disinfectants and other supplies set out for instant usage. After that there were the blankets, ice packs, pain killers, and clean clothes and sheets that needed to be set out. Makoto placed a basket at the foot of the bed in preparation for the laundry that would need to be done, and selected the spare clothes for Nagi that resided in the closet and dropped those on the chair. Finally everything was set up.  
  
There were still fifteen minutes to go.  
  
"Kamisama … watashi no innochi ga kirai yo," Makoto muttered, annoyed and worried and restless.  
  
Ten minutes. She found herself in the living room looking at the pictures that lined the walls, coming frequently back to the one of her and Nagi.  
  
"I swear, Nagi, if you're dead, I'm going to kill you myself," she muttered.  
  
Five minutes. She could hear the car driving down the long and winding driveway that was meant to keep out prying eyes. The sound of the wheels was hurried but paced, as only Brad could do while driving.  
  
Two minutes. Makoto heard the door bang open, winced, and made a mental note to call the repairman in the morning. She heard footsteps hurriedly clomp their way into the guestroom.  
  
"You're thirty seconds late," the girl said in greeting.  
  
"Gomen, Mako-chan," Schuldich said, coming to stand behind her.  
  
Makoto turned so she could look at the German over her shoulder. He was half-standing half-leaning on the sofa and looked worried.  
  
"Brad and Farfie are with him?" she asked.  
  
"Ja."  
  
"I left everything out in the open for them."  
  
"I know."  
  
Silence reigned for a few moments before Schuldich turned to look at Makoto. She had settled herself in the big chair that she had claimed for herself, one leg slung over the arm, looking rather like a princess on her throne, waiting for the news her page was about to deliver. Schuldich smiled to himself.  
  
"You're not far off the mark, you know."  
  
"Nani?" the orange haired man asked, thankful for the couch.  
  
"The princess thing. Sorry, I was eves-dropping," Makoto grinned. "I figure you're going to tell me a secret, so I may as well tell you. But, please, you first."  
  
Schuldich sighed and walked around so he could sit on the couch, wondering how he was going to explain his occupation to the girl in front of him, making sure his shields were closed. After a few sighs and several possible opening lines, the German decided to be frank with her.  
  
"Mako-chan. What do you think we do?"  
  
" … I'm not sure. When we last communicated I was thinking that you were some kind of special organization like America's C.I.A or something. That maybe you were spies and you'd gotten caught during your mission."  
  
"You're close. As I said, you're a smart girl. Not even Brad figured that you'd figure us out this quickly. … Mako-chan … Brad, Nagi, Farfello and myself are a special organization, but we're not spies. We were interrupted during our mission, but it wasn't the kind of mission you thought it was. … Mako-chan … you're living with Schwartz. You're living with assassins."  
  
Once again silence reigned between the two. Schuldich waited anxiously for Makoto's response, a feeling that was new to him. If she tried to run away, they'd have to kill her. He couldn't bear that thought; he'd become too attached to her. Silently he cursed himself for allowing that one weakness.  
  
"Oh, do lighten up Schu-ani," she said suddenly. "Honestly, you're not going to have to kill me. For one, you wouldn't be able to because I'm immortal, and for another, I'm not going anywhere. You're still my older brother, Brad is still the guardian who I get to constantly annoy, and Farfie is still the knife-loving psycho who likes to hurt God. All in all, you're the same people; you've just got one hell of a cool and dangerous job. You do realize I expect to be included on missions now, don't you? There's no way in hell I'm letting you go out there alone."  
  
Schuldich was stunned into silence that he could not break until Brand and Farfello walked into the room.  
  
"We've got him patched up and awake, and he wants to see Makoto," the American said.  
  
Makoto nodded quickly and walked to the guestroom as quickly as she could without running. Behind her she could hear Schuldich sputtering as he tried to relate to the others what she had just said.  
  
//Nagi … be okay … // she ordered silently before entering the room.  
  
"Mako-chan?" Nagi asked.  
  
She smiled and walked over so she could sit on the bed, a bold gesture that she didn't often make. He quickly moved his legs so she could sit comfortably.  
  
"How are you feeling?" Makoto asked.  
  
Nagi winced, "Like I got a sword through my side. Which is exactly what happened. Believe me, it's not fun. I take it Schuldich explained everything and you took it rather well from the mental babbling I'm Hearing."  
  
Makoto grinned, "Yep, that's about it. So who is Abyssinian?"  
  
"Another assassin. He works for the agency that Takatori is trying to take out. They'd actually be good allies to have if they didn't hate us so much. That might be because Takatori has done something to make their lives miserable and haunted but you know how it is … "  
  
"Yeah, sounds familiar. I take it they don't realize you hate Takatori as well?"  
  
"Pretty much."  
  
"You know that I'm going to start coming on missions now, right? You're going to have to train me."  
  
"Yes, Schu did babble something about that. He also mentioned something about you being immortal? An immortal princess?"  
  
Makoto blushed and nodded. "Well, remember that painting that I could read from?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Well, the reason that I could read it is because I was alive back then. I'm Sailor Jupiter, princess and guardian of the planet Jupiter. That's what I meant way back when, when I told you that I'd been too busy dying to notice my powers. The Senshi are immortal until the death of our Princess."  
  
Nagi nodded slowly, trying to digest everything with the same ease Makoto had when their secret had been revealed. His leg started to itch and he unconsciously reached down to scratch it, but hissed when he pulled his wound the wrong way. Immediately Makoto had scooted up and was gently holding him, as if trying to make sure that he wasn't going to disappear.  
  
"Are you sure you're alright?"  
  
"Aa. I'll be up and running before you know it. It's just a flesh wound."  
  
"It's a pretty deep and painful looking flesh wound. Especially if it hurts just to scratch your leg."  
  
"Don't worry about it."  
  
"But I do worry, Nagi!" Makoto burst out. "I'm an orphan, remember. You're the closest thing I have to a family! I don't want to see you hurt, I can't stand the thought of you being hurt!"  
  
"Didn't know you cared so much," Nagi said with a crooked grin.  
  
"Well I do care! I care a lot!" The girl wrapped her arms around Nagi's bare torso as gently as possible. "Damn it, Nagi, don't make me spell it out. I don't want to face rejection but if it'll get to not to act like this about death than I'll risk it."  
  
"N - nani? Mako-chan … daijobu ka? Doushita no?"  
  
Makoto fought the instincts to run as fast and as far away as she could, mentally kicking herself. She had just figured it out herself, and she hadn't wanted to simply drop the bomb on him, but now she realized that it was too late.  
  
"Gomen, Nagi. I just figured it out tonight, and you're probably never gonna talk to me again … "  
  
//Oh God she's gonna tell me she's in love with Schuldich, isn't she?// Nagi thought to himself, desperately hoping that he was wrong.  
  
But he was wrong. Makoto didn't tell him that she was in love with Schuldich, in fact, she didn't tell him anything. Rather, she simply lifted her head, grinned awkwardly, and kissed him.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
*blink, blink* …. Oh my God … did I really write that? It's so … so … sappy! *kicking self* I never write sappy stuff!!! It's not supposed to be that fluffy/sappy! And it's so corny! Oh well. If you didn't like this ending, you could always go check out the other one. (I always have a spare =^-^= … MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA!!!)  
  
Oh, and "Watashi no innochi ga kirai yo" means "I hate my life". 


	3. Ending Two

Notes: All right! Time to get my butt back in gear and finish TAAE once and for all! Here is Ending Number Two, as promised.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own anything. Consider yourselves lucky. I make no money, don' sue please. Thankee kindly, everyone.  
  
Warnings: mild language towards the end. Oh, yeah, almost forgot. DEATH of a major character, comin' through! If you don't like that, stick with the first ending.  
  
Ending Two  
  
Being part of a secret-agent-type-family did have its benefits. Makoto had access to a wide variety of files that normally she would have been killed for just because she *knew* they existed. She was included in a large ring of hackers and other Internet spy rings, and was never treated with disrespect since Schuldich had given her a code to use about a week ago. Why this was, she had yet to figure out, but she certainly wasn't complaining; that code was often a key to a huge data-base of hidden knowledge which she intended to make full use of.  
  
This was one of those times.  
  
Makoto had used the code, and her few personal contacts that were unknown to her 'family', to find out exactly *where* they were, as well as to have a disguise and fake identification set up for her so she could gain entry to the party. Takatori had as many enemies as he had allies, she'd learned well enough, and most of his allies were pissed at him for some reason or other. It wasn't very hard for her to track down precisely what information she wanted, nor was it hard to find people willing to help her, so long as she promised to make the evening news. While she wasn't sure about making the evening news with her party-crashing, Makoto was sure that they'd all learn about it one way or another, and set out.  
  
"Tokyo Tower, right entrance, and do step on it," she told the private driver that she had hired. "Takatori-ojii will be so upset if I'm any later than I am now. He does get worried about me after dark."  
  
The driver nodded his complete understanding, knowing full well that there would be a large tip for him in exchange for speed and a shut mouth. The disguise that Makoto had procured from a friend's dress shop was waiting for her in the back, along with contact lenses and a makeup kit. The partition between her and the driver was closed and all the windows were tinted and rolled up against the night air. Makoto changed when they stopped at a red light.  
  
"Now for makeup," she muttered. They were ten minutes away from the Tokyo Tower. She quickly applied basic makeup, hoping she wouldn't mess it up too badly. Despite living with her secret-agent-family there had been no need to train her for anything because she was never allowed out with them. Besides, you try putting on makeup in a moving car, in the dark, and see how easy *you* find it.  
  
"We're nearly there, ma'am," said the driver. "Two more blocks, is all."  
  
"Good," said Makoto, trying to place her contacts in her eyes without poking them out.  
  
She sighed in relief when both were in. Wrapping the sheer black shawl around her arms and praying feverishly that she wouldn't trip on her heels, Makoto settled back into the leather seats and waited for the car to stop. When it did, Makoto waited until the door was opened for her. As she reached up to take his outstretched hand, she allowed a small locker key to drop into his palm. There was a number on it and the name of the building where he could go to pick up his prize. He bowed to her and drove off, leaving a stunning Irish-looking girl to daintily walk up to the bouncers in front of the right entrance. They looked almost surprised to see her, and Makoto nearly laughed. She handed her invitation to the younger and shorter of the two; a friendly looking blonde with blue eyes and short hair.  
  
"Watashi wa Maboroshi Mare desu," she had, demurely, using the Osaka accent it had taken her three months to perfect.  
  
"Motto 'tenshi' nite iru desu," replied the taller of the two, bowing exaggeratedly to her. He raised himself and smiled charmingly; Makoto resisted the urge to roll her eyes.  
  
"Aa, Maboroshi-san. Sanka suru, kudasai; ni-juu kai desu," said the younger. He smiled cheerfully as he handed back her invitation.  
  
"Arigatou gozaimasu," Makoto said and bowed slightly to them. She walked to the elevator, flashing her invitation at the security guard by the elevator, and was admitted to the lift. She continued smiling at the bouncers who watched her from their positions until the doors closed.  
  
  
  
Parties had never really been a big part of Makoto's life before she had met her new family. They hadn't been too much of a big part of her life after, either, but Nagi had insisted once that they take her, claiming that she shouldn't be forced to watch as they had *all* the fun. Brad hadn't been happy, but eventually he had conceded and allowed them to take her, as long as she learned proper manners and etiquette beforehand. Just to spite him, Makoto had worked her hardest, had mastered everything Brad required from her, and was allowed to go.  
  
She called upon her new talents now as she made small talk with some of the more decent-looking guests. The rest of her family was surrounding Takatori as he spoke to some fawning admirer and her husband, and a few influential-looking men. They looked bored as anything and it took all her will power not to laugh outright. Calling attention to herself was the last thing she needed to do. She also spent a good amount of time making sure her thoughts were completely closed off from prying minds -- namely Schuldich's. Then she allowed herself to watch.  
  
For the first few hours, Makoto was completely unsure as to why she was not allowed to come on 'missions'. If all they did was stand around and look bored, which seemed to be all they were going to do; then why was it so 'dangerous' for her? What kind of 'jeopardy' could she put them in? Sometimes eavesdropping was the easiest way to find out anything, especially when Brad was having a yelling fit of frustration. But watching her foster family produced no answers and Makoto was getting bored.  
  
"Konbanwa, ojousan. Kirei na yoru, eh?"  
  
K'so!!!, Makoto swore mentally. In her musing, she had not seen Schuldich break away from the bodyguards and come towards her. She refrained from kicking herself, and turned a full watt smile on her older brother.  
  
"Hai, kirei desu yo," she agreed, looking out of one of the big windows. It wasn't a lie; the night air was crisp and clear, and it wasn't too cold or too hot. Even the normal traffic noises seemed to be quieter this night.  
  
"And what brings a pretty lady like you to this party tonight?"  
  
"Family business." Well, that was true enough. She *was* here to find out what her family did without her, after all. Realizing that Schuldich might try to probe her mind, Makoto filled it with inane thoughts of things to do and things she'd done, and whatever song lyric that happened to catch her attention. Only an ESPer would know how to keep their mind completely locked off, and that would immediately put him on edge. As it was, however, her older brother seemed completely relaxed; as relaxed as a bodyguard could be, at any rate.  
  
"Schuldich," said a tenor voice, cutting into whatever Schuldich had been about to say. "This is no time to be chitchatting. We have a job to do, and we will do it properly. Mister Takatori is getting anxious to know why you left him."  
  
The German telepath rolled his eyes slightly, but nodded. He wasn't so stupid as to disobey a direct order from his bosses. He turned back to Makoto and smiled as charmingly as possible. "I'm afraid I must take my leave now, ojousan. But never fear, I shall return."  
  
Makoto giggled demurely behind her hand, "I look forward to it, oujisan."  
  
Brad and Schuldich left, and she quickly moved in the opposite direction, making sure she could still watch them before collapsing against a wall and sighing silently in relief. Something made her look up, some hidden warning perhaps, and she was greeted with what was quite possibly the most beautiful sight of her life. Nagi apparently had been told to stand by the balcony windows because that was his new location. He stood silently, leaning casually against the wall with his eyes closed, bathed in what little moonlight could find its way through the large windows. His hair glistened and the light made his features softer, more gentle and young and almost peaceful. Makoto allowed herself to memorize the boy she had grown more and more fond of. "Fond" was quickly becoming a word she couldn't use any more, what she felt was more than that, but she couldn't figure out what exactly it was. She almost started walking towards him when a fat man stood on a platform and held up his hands for silence stopped her.  
  
"Attention, ladies and gentlemen," the fat pig said, smiling oily at his audience. "I would like to thank all of you for coming tonight and kindly ask that you now give your utmost attention to the guest of the evening, Reiji Takatori."  
  
Makoto groaned inwardly and rolled her eyes. Great. Just what she wanted; to hear one fat pig introduce another, then to listen while the second fat pig talked all evening just to hear his own voice. "Oh yeah, the perfect evening all right . . . ruined!"  
  
"My friends," Takatori began, "I am truly glad to see you all here tonight. It gives me great happiness to know that I have reached out and touched you all with my campaigns . . . "  
  
Suddenly Takatori's voice gave way to screams of fear from rich politicians and their wives as the lights and all other power shut off, leaving only the moon and stars to light the large ballroom they were in. Makoto immediately pressed her back against the wall behind her, knowing at least that no one could stab her in the back, and drew out the small throwing daggers she'd kept hidden in her long Jedi-robe-like sleeves. All around her the guests were screaming like idiots and trying to jam themselves into the two elevator cars in hopes that they would be safe there. A few of the more athletic ones began running frantically down the stairs, trying to escape any danger.  
  
Makoto rolled her quickly adjusting eyes, but then suddenly had to readjust as the power came back on. Those in the elevator cars frantically pressed the button to go down and soon no one except Schwartz, Makoto (hidden from sight), and their hidden assailants were in the room. Somewhere along the way, Takatori had been shuffled to safety. She watched her family tense, forming a square so there was no way for them to be killed from behind. She herself tensed as well, and made sure to stay silent and firmly against the wall.  
  
"Weiß!" Brad hissed. The others nodded. Schuldich swore. Makoto waited.  
  
"Kyaaaaaaaa!"  
  
A flash of dark clothing! but that was all Makoto could see. Whoever had shouted was too fast for her to get a clear view of, or at least had been too fast for her unprepared vision. She watched her family duck and dodge out of the way, and saw a very shiny, pointy, sword flash in the light.  
  
"K'so!"  
  
"Oi, Schwartz. Didn't think we'd forget about you, did you?" asked a teasing voice, another tenor, but deeper. Makoto frowned, knowing she recognized it from somewhere. The owner of the voice stepped out into the light and her eyes widened to near impossible lengths.  
  
"The bouncer," she hissed softly. "It's him. Shit, shit, shit, shit. I've really got to get out of this dress."  
  
No opportunity was presented to her, for suddenly two more bodies flitted out of the shadows and she watched in something akin to complete horror as they all began fighting. It wasn't the fighting itself that horrified her, however, and vaguely she wondered if she should be horrified by *that*. But no . . . Makoto found herself truly afraid that she would lose the only people she could really call her family now. That she would lose her parents twice, but this time with two older brothers and a . . . friend . . . lover, (could that be what she thought of Nagi as)? And to Makoto, that was unacceptable.  
  
Not being able to afford to bother with the dress, and to hell with the money she spent on it, Makoto cut a good deal of it off with one of her daggers so that it came only to her thighs and she could move freely in it. The black shawl had long since been discarded, and she got a distinct feeling that the material would wind up being used as bandages. She stepped out of her heeled shoes and crept silently to a new vantage-point. From there she debated what to do. She didn't have enough experience to go out and simply fight these new men, who she assumed were trying to assassinate Takatori, and she didn't know if her Senshi powers counted anymore. Since her last rebirth, she hadn't been able to feel them flowing through her like she used to.  
  
"I'm useless!" she cried mentally. "I should just go and call the cops or something! But then, what if they don't get here in time? What do I do then? I can't call an ambulance, I don't know if anyone's going to get hurt. Besides, Brad would have me killed for sure if I did that. SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT! Fuck, shit, fuck, shit, shit, fuck, fuck! [1]"  
  
Her mental ramblings were taking on a near-hysteric sound, and because of that her shields were slowly dropping. Makoto knew she had to get herself under control, but she couldn't seem to pull herself together. Suddenly Schuldich looked up in her direction, and she knew she had been found out. Her shields really weren't strong enough. She really was a danger to them, a useless burden on their shoulders while they tried to keep alive night after night, mission after mission.  
  
The sounds of battle wafted to her ears and the thoughts of the six men and two boys leaked through her mental barriers. She could Hear the boy's silent prayers that no one would be seriously injured and Hear redhead's grim determination to make all of the Schwartz's lives come to an end for the death of his parents. She could Hear the older blonde's thoughts of Asuka and Hear the young brunette entertain thoughts of 'what if' situations, usually consisting of one of them dying. Tears welled up in Makoto's eyes. She had to *do* something. And then it happened.  
  
"Nagi!" she cried, unable to stop herself, and sprinted in front of the boy she was so fond of.  
  
In front of the boy she loved. Nearly all action in the room stopped and not a sound could be heard except for the sickening thud as a sword came into contact with a body. Her body. The tears flowed freely down her cheeks, but the pain went unacknowledged and she smiled at Nagi with what little strength she had left in her. Blood coursed down her dress from her torso, where the redhead's sword went cleanly through her.  
  
"Ma . . . Mako-chan!" Nagi cried in despair.  
  
Schuldich ran over immediately to see if they were all right. The men known as Weiß stepped back, wide-eyed, each wondering how Aya could have been so careless as to hurt an innocent. But they were paid no mind by anyone from Schwartz. Aya slid the blade from her body as carefully as possible and stumbled back, stunned, ashamed and crying. Makoto fell into Nagi's arms, and he lowered them to the floor.  
  
"At least I know . . . I've still got my speed . . . to count on," she grinned. "Maybe I . . . shouldn't have stayed . . . up for so long." Her vision dimmed, but her eyes remained fully focused on Nagi's face as she lifted a hand to his cheek. "You have soft skin. . . . I never really . . . noticed. I like it."  
  
"Mako-chan . . . Mako-chan no baka!!!" Nagi shouted, crying for the first time in so long, he couldn't even remember the last time he had. He was rewarded with a smile from his new family member.  
  
"Hai. Kore wa . . . watashi o," Makoto said weakly. "Ne, ne . . . Nagi-kun. Ai shite'ru yo. Kanashi kunai iru, ne?"  
  
Nagi shook his head frantically. He couldn't say anything, but he and Makoto had always agreed that words were overrated. He wouldn't cheapen that opinion now by spouting off a long list of romantic thoughts for her, but he would let her feel his love for her. And she did. The smile she gave him was her most true and dazzling. Schuldich had opened up the mental channels between them all and promised her mentally that she would not leave this world alone.  
  
"S'not . . . the first time . . . you know," Makoto chided. She paused to cough up blood, but smiled through it all. "Maybe . . . they won't want me . . . maybe . . . I'll come back . . . to bother you . . . some more."  
  
"We would be most eternally grateful if you did, Mako-chan. Rest now. You're tired, you've been up for a long time waiting around for us."  
  
"Mmm," Makoto agreed, nuzzling into Nagi's chest. "Tired." She nodded in the direction of the stunned Weiß, almost as an afterthought, and to be honest, it probably was. ". . . Tell them . . . I'm not mad . . . at him. He just wants . . . his family."  
  
Brad nodded sagely, barely hiding his own grief behind his usual mask of a cold, business-like poker face. Farfello clenched his knife tightly in his hands, so that his skin was whiter than normal by the knuckles. He couldn't speak. After all, what did you say to a girl you hardly knew who thought of you as a role model? He laughed bitterly.  
  
"We'll miss you." Farfello knew he, Nagi, and Schuldich would, even if he couldn't speak for Brad.  
  
"S'ppose so. . . . Miss you, too. . . . Loved ya lots. . . . Even Bradley. Tired now. Real tired. . . . See ya in mornin' . . . " Makoto sighed, a last, heavy, shuddering, ragged breath, and as she exhaled her face became a picture of perfect and complete peace and happiness.  
  
Nagi held onto her body, disbelieving, his face screwed in a mask of sheer horror and shock. Finally some mental words from Schuldich brought him back to his senses, and he kissed her cooling lips gently. Then he pulled back and gasped as her body became transparent and began fading. Slowly, very slowly, until all that was left of her were a few sakura blossoms in his hands. They were fragrant and sweet, and they brought a smile to Nagi's lips as he held them to his nose to smell them.  
  
Makoto was gone, yes. But maybe, just maybe . . . not forever.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
[1] based on something I think or say quite a lot when things are going badly =^-^=  
  
So, there you have it; Assassin and ESPer comes to an end. I cannot believe I just killed Mako-chan. *Sighs dramatically* you all must be so sad and disappointed. *Big grin* yes, I can see you now, wondering what you're going to do. Well, you can review and then go read something else! =^-^= Hope you've enjoyed the tale of Makoto and Nagi (and the other guys, too). Ja mata ne!  
  
Japanese lesson for today:  
  
"Watashi wa Maboroshi Mare" = "I am Mare Maboroshi" (this is important because 'maboroshi mare' literally means 'rare phantom')  
  
"Motto 'tenshi' nite iru desu" = "More likely 'angel'" (Youji *is* the ladies man =^_^=)  
  
"Aa, Maboroshi-san. Sanka suru, kudasai; ni-juu kai desu" = "Ah, Ms. Maboroshi. Enter, please; twentieth floor" (Omi would be the kind of person to make sure she knew where she was going, ne?)  
  
"Konbanwa, ojousan. Kirei na yoru, eh?" = "Good evening, princess. Pretty night, isn't it?"  
  
"Hai. Kore wa . . . watashi o. Ne, ne . . . Nagi-kun. Ai shite'ru yo. Kanashi kunai iru, ne?" = "Yeah. That's . . . me. Hey . . . Nagi-kun. I love you. Don't be sad, all right?"  
  
Oh, and *please* people, I'm *begging* you, review the Shin/Makoto story, also known as Trust and Truth. 


End file.
